Innocent Games?
by Yuki Schiffer
Summary: What happens when Ikuto sends Amu a note? They start to play around...but is it innocent? PLEASE REVIEW


A Shugo Chara Fanfic 3

By: Animeluver:]

Disclaimer: I, Animeluver:], do not own Shugo Chara in any way whatsoever. Enjoy:]

Chapter 1

I woke up. I was cold. I looked outside my window and saw fog. It was raining. I got out of bed, still sleepy, and went into the restroom to shower. _Thank God its Saturday today. _I thought to my self as I opened the faucet. When I got out I saw a folded paper on my bed. I quickly changed and opened it. It read the following: Amu, I want to talk to you. Meet me at the old tree at the park. I'll be waiting. Ikuto

"H-he wants to see me?" I asked myself, puzzled. "Fine. I'll meet him, just because I'm nice." I mumbled to myself. Ikuto was only a month older than me and my best friend; he always liked to play tricks on me. I hope this one isn't another trick of his.

Chapter 2

While I was walking to the park, I encountered Tadase. He's so annoying. He wouldn't stop talking about how _marvelous _and _perfect_ his day was. I only continued to fake like him because it made him feel good. _Why can't he shut up? Ugh! He's so annoying! _I thought to myself. After a while Tadase left and I was to walk alone to the park and meet my best friend there. It was really cold. When I got there I was alone by the tree. "Just as I suspected." I mumbled to myself.

"Ikuto you lying son of a bitch." I whispered under my breath. "Hey! Don't talk about my mom that way." Ikuto said while hanging from the tree branch. "AHHH!" I screamed out of shock. I would have fallen if Ikuto wouldn't have grabbed me in time. I blushed as Ikuto held me tight. "Don't fall." He whispered seductively in my ear. I blushed a bright red. "W-why did you ask me to come here?" I asked, trying to start a different conversation. "I want to ask you something." He said blushing. "W-what?" I asked trying to get him to talk. "Well…you know we've known each other for a long time, right?" he asked shyly. "Y-yeah. W-what about it?" I asked. He was now slowly walking toward me and I backed up each time. "Well, I want to ask you something. "He said seriously. "And that would be…?" I challenged. Ikuto just kept coming closer. I was at the tree's side.

Chapter 3

Ikuto was so close to me right now, my heart started to pound. "W-will you go out with me, _Amu?_" he whispered seductively. My knees felt weak. I started to tremble. He lowered his face to mine and he kissed my cheek. He kissed my jaw and my neck. Shivers ran down my spine. He then, brushed his lips lightly against mine. "W-what are you doing, Ikuto?" I asked weakly. "What I should've done when I met you." He said while kissing my neck. He then, pinned me against the tree I was near. He pulled himself away and brought his face down to mine. He was blushing lightly. "Will you go out with me?" he asked once again. "Y-yes." I whispered. "Amu…?" he asked shyly. "Y-yeah?" I asked stammering. "Can I go to your house?" he asked nervously. "U-uh…O-okay." I said shyly.

As we were walking home Ikuto pulled me toward him and he hugged me tightly against his chest. He was warm. I blushed. He then, pulled away. "What was that for?" I asked nicely. "Well, I got to get used to you being my girlfriend. I like it." he said. I blushed. "I like it too." I said truthfully.

Chapter 4

When we got to my house we started playing around like when we were little kids.

It was fun. Ikuto then, decided to play tag. I laughed when I heard this. He pulled me up and we went outside to play. "Okay…who's IT?" I asked, giggling. "That's an easy question…I am." He said. "Okay?" I asked/said. I giggled. "You can't catch me!" I said as I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Bet you five bucks I can." He said, challenging me. "Bring it on." I said. I started to jog away and he was walking toward me. "Oh c'mon, at least try, please, for me?" I asked. He just sighed. And he ran towards me. I started to run as fast as I could. He almost got me once. I giggled. He looked so adorable when he was determined to do something. "I thought you could catch me." I said giggling. He ran towards me and actually caught me. We landed on the grass. I was under him. He pinned me down, and I was blushing.

I couldn't breathe. We were both blushing. Ikuto smirked (the smirk that notified he has a perverted idea/thought). "Ikuto?" I asked nervously. He didn't say anything. He lowered his face and he kissed my cheek and went down and stopped at the corner of my mouth. He kissed my neck and jaw. He gently brushed his lips onto mine.

Chapter 5

He then, put his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. He put his other hand on my right breast. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. He slipped his hot wet tongue and explored my mouth. I moaned. He moaned when I nipped his bottom lip. He then, got up in one swift movement and at the same time brought me up with him. We were now standing. It began to rain.

I pulled away from him. Ikuto moaned in impatience.

I giggled. "We have to go home." I said. "Okay." Ikuto said as he was pouting like a little boy.

"You're so cute when you pout." I said teasingly. Ikuto lowered his face to mine and began to move closer and closer to me. I blushed. "And you look cute when you blush." He said seductively. I blushed even more. He smirked.

When we got to my house, I got some ice-cream out for the both of us. I also got some chocolate syrup out to add some flavor. I handed Ikuto his ice-cream and I got my own. Ikuto got the whole chocolate syrup bottle and squirted some on my cheek all the way to my lips. He told me not to lick it off. So I didn't. He took his time and licked it all off. He took most of his time on my lips. I giggled.

Chapter 6

After that we got bored and played the silent game. I couldn't be quiet so I decided to send Ikuto some notes.

AMU: I love you.

IKUTO: I love you more, though.

AMU: you just say that but, I love you more than you love me.

IKUTO: Sure I do…hey can I ask you something?

AMU: hmmm…I guess…what?

IKUTO: Can I …?

AMU: what?

IKUTO: Can I take your virginity? Right here? And now?

AMU: eh?

IKUTO: c'mon…can I? It's a simple YES or NO question.

AMU: hmmm…I don't know…hmmm…

IKUTO: Well?

AMU: not sure. :]

I love playing with Ikuto like that. It's fun. Ikuto is so effin sexy. He was smirking for some reason. Just then, Ikuto fake yawned. "I'm sleepy. I think we should get some sleep." He said seductively. I blushed. I pulled him off of the couch and he hugged me from behind and we walked like that until we reached my room. He turned me around to face him and he kissed me. He didn't take it slow like he usually does. He licked my lips and sucked on my bottom lip. He slipped his hot wet tongue into my mouth. I moaned. He pushed me onto my bed and he began to undress himself without breaking the kiss. I did the same. When we were fully undressed Ikuto climbed slowly on top of me.

Chapter 7

I moaned as he slipped his tongue into my mouth again. He was on top of me. His dick was rubbing on my thigh. I moaned. Ikuto ran his hot wet tongue over my nipple and sucked on it for a while. "Ah" I moaned. Ikuto was rubbing his dick on my upper thigh in little circular motions. "Ah" I moaned again. I liked it. Ikuto was rubbing his dick on the opening of my vagina. "Ikuto, Ah" I gasped. He didn't thrust into me, no not yet. He was going to torture me. He placed his finger onto the nub on my vagina and he massaged it in circular motions. I got so horny after that. Now I really wanted him inside of me.

I moaned when he sucked my other nipple. He then, thrust himself into me I gasped and moaned. What pleasure. "Ah" I gasped. He set a steady pace and hen went faster and faster and faster. I moaned and gasped again. "Ikuto!" I screamed. "AH!" I moaned out loudly. Soon it was all over. We were all covered in sweat and tired and I was sore. That was the best thing ever. "I love you, my sexy kitty." I moaned in his chest. "I love you more." He challenged.

The

End

-Animeluver:]

Sorry Chapter 7 was kinda short but when I wrote it, it was 10:00 pm.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
